


Moon

by shadowjjong



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Boyfriends, Cute, Fantasy, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Romance, Soulmates, ghost - Freeform, jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjjong/pseuds/shadowjjong
Summary: Minho needs a song to help him fall asleep & Jonghyun pays him an extraordinary visit to give him just that -- and maybe more.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> *this really was just a headcanon that i decided to incorporate into a fic. it was also a kind of personal healing piece that helped me cope with everything because it makes me happy to think that jjong is the moon.
> 
> *also, jjong's dialogue is in italics !! because he's a magical moon fairy & moon fairies speak in italics ok
> 
> i hope this makes someone happy !! enjoy :-)

_**word count: 3719** _

\----------------------------------------------

minho sighed, closing the book he had been reading.

  
"it's a full moon tonight," he remarked as he briefly glanced out the apartment window.

  
"i guess it's about time…"

  
he lifted himself slowly from the couch he'd been sitting on and made his way to his room. he noticed that the roses he'd placed in the vase at the end of the hallway were starting to wither. he'd have to go out tomorrow and get some new ones. he'd made a promise to not leave the vase empty.

  
"should i get lilies instead, though? i wonder if he'd mind…" minho mumbled to himself, peeling his sweaty day clothes off and fitting himself into a comfy white t-shirt. his favorite. sure, it had an ugly coffee stain smack dab in the middle, but he refused to sleep in anything else.

  
besides, he was growing to like the stain quite a bit.

  
on any other night, minho would drink a glass of water, jot down a few notes or whatever he had on his mind, and then listen to a song or two until eventually falling asleep.

  
but on nights like this, he couldn't let himself fall asleep on his own. perhaps he'd drink water and write like usual, but he wouldn't listen to any songs. at least, not from his phone or record player.

  
on nights like this, he'd only fall asleep after being sung a lullaby.

  
on nights like this, minho would wait for the moon to sing to him.

  
and when the clock struck 12,

  
the window rattled.

  
minho smiled from his bed as he watched the window lift itself up.

  
" _hey again_ ," a cheery voice echoed into minho's room. " _sorry i was late. immigration issues, border control; you know how it is up there._ "

  
minho chuckled and looked at his phone.

  
"it's okay, man. you're only, like, 3 minutes late. no big deal." he smiled as he felt the mattress drop from an added weight. "it's nice to hear your voice again, jonghyun."

  
jonghyun laughed and although minho couldn't see him, he knew it was a laugh that made the other man's eyes disappear. he knew all of jonghyun's teeth were showing and that his mouth was wide open as he let out his loud chuckles. he laughed along with him. it was an image minho could never forget how to see.

  
" _you know, when you talk like that_ ," jonghyun cooed, " _it makes it seem like we're long lost lovers that have suddenly reunited._ "

  
"isn't that kinda what we are though?" minho teased. he knew jonghyun would roll his eyes and push him.

  
" _dude, please_ ," jonghyun said with a giggle, and minho laughed as he, sure enough, felt a warm shove on his chest. " _you know i've got plenty of much, much better options right?_ "

  
"i don't see you serenading any of those 'much, much better' options with your cheesy romantic lullabies…" minho smirked, resting his cheek on his palm.

  
jonghyun scoffed.

  
" _shut up, jackass_ ," he snapped, " _you and i both know damn well you're whipped for my cheesy romantic lullabies._ "

  
"i never said i wasn't!" minho laughed. "jesus, why are your panties in such a twist tonight?"

  
" _how are you so sure i'm not visiting dozens of sexy girls & guys besides you every night and seducing them with my renown 'golden throat'_, _huh?_ " jonghyun huffed. it was clear he was pouting; minho imagined the other's face in his mind & let out a small chuckle under his breath.

  
"first of all, i'm sure you're not because you can only come down on a full moon," minho said with a smirk, lifting a single finger.

  
"second of all, i'm sure you're not again because they only give you half an hour down here. so it's logically impossible for you to be able to visit anyone else but, oh look--me."

  
minho chuckled again and stretched, yawning. "does that answer your question?"

  
" _fuck logic,_ " jonghyun snapped in reply. " _i'm the fucking moon, ming. i can do anything i want. i could get more than half an hour if i wanted to_."

  
the tall man scoffed and squinted towards wherever he thought jonghyun was.

 

"yeah, right. after what you did up there two weeks ago?" minho sneered, rolling his eyes, "i doubt you'll ever get even a minute more."

  
" _hey, listen_ ," jonghyun remarked, " _it's not my fault they don't have taste_."

  
"jonghyun, you yelled at them and threw a fucking rock because they told you to stop krumping."

  
" _i-_ "

  
"you were krumping. in your light-up skechers." minho added, deadpan, "and that led to everyone on earth thinking the moon was broken. because it wouldn't stop flickering."

  
" _th-_ "

  
"for five. hours. straight."

  
jonghyun snickered. minho heard him stomp his foot, and the dark room was suddenly engulfed by various bright aquamarine-colored flashes.

  
" _god. i am such a fucking legend_."

  
"you're a fucking idiot."

  
" _tch. dumbass,_ " jonghyun snapped back. " _you love me._ "

  
minho let out a roaring yawn. time for bed. he smiled as he fell back against his mattress, wrapping himself in his soft comforter.

  
"never said i didn't."

  
he flipped himself on his side and watched the wooden chair beside the closet slowly drag itself across the floor, stopping when it reached minho's bedside. he smiled wider. minho loved that this had become routine. he loved that it was familiar.

  
jonghyun would seat himself here, on every night like this, and he'd sing to minho until it was time for him to return to the sky. on some nights, he'd even get to bring his guitar along (but only if he behaved himself and didn't cause any natural phenomenons.)

  
minho wasn't exactly sure when this all started, though. he couldn't really remember when the first night was, but he wasn't complaining. he was just content it was happening anyways.

  
all minho remembered was that after he started placing roses in that vase in the hall, jonghyun started coming. it was beyond minho's comprehension, especially since jonghyun was invisible to minho's eyes. and jonghyun seemed to have acknowledged his shock and confusion. he had told minho to not think much about the entire endeavor and just "get used to it," as it wouldn't be the last time he'd come down.

  
he'd also asked minho to promise to keep a fresh bunch of roses in the vase every time the full moon came along. to which minho agreed without question--it didn't seem like a hard task at all.

  
but he did have to wonder sometimes: what exactly was the purpose of the promise?

  
" _so,_ " jonghyun said, clearing his throat. " _what do you wanna hear tonight, kiddo?_ "

  
minho smiled softly, shaking his head.

  
"anything's fine. i want you to pick something you like this time."

  
there was silence for a few seconds before every corner of minho's small room was flooded with a harmonious flow of sweet, soft words, simultaneously coming from everywhere and nowhere at all.

  
minho shut his eyes and smiled as his ears filled themselves to the brim with every note that jonghyun released.

  
he loved this song. and he loved hearing jonghyun sing it up close. he loved to hear the songs stripped down; naked in a sense, jonghyun's voice being the only instrument. minho was convinced jonghyun didn't need any other sound except his own for the song to sound perfect.

  
_"it's okay to cheer up tomorrow,_

  
_no, it's okay even by the day after tomorrow,_

  
_even if you're gloomy, gloomy for about a month,_

  
_i'll be standing here--_ "

  
minho hummed along with jonghyun, and his eyes couldn't keep themselves open no matter how hard he tried.

  
he didn't need to keep them open though. he could see jonghyun just fine with his eyes closed. all that mattered was that he could hear him.

  
" _you're getting sleepy._ "

  
minho nodded and let out a soft hum of agreement. he opened his eyes slightly at his phone screen lighting up the dark room. jonghyun must have opened it to check the time.

  
" _it's 12:18. i have to leave soon anyways_." jonghyun sighed.

  
"don't go yet…" minho mumbled sleepily. "stay with me. i wanna hear another song."

  
" _i know, ming. but you're falling asleep._ " jonghyun said softly.

  
"i promise i'll stay awake…just keep singing."

  
" _is that my shirt that you spilled coffee on when you tripped over taemin while he was playing with his yugioh cards that one time?_ "

  
"yes," minho said, a bit too excitedly.

  
" _why on earth are you wearing it to bed?_ " jonghyun said with a chuckle.

  
"because. i love it."

  
" _what?_ "

  
"it smells like you." minho whispered, bringing the neck of the shirt to his nose. "i like your scent. it helps me sleep."

  
" _yeah, okay, that just sounded very disturbing._ "

  
"shut the fuck up and let me snort you in peace."

  
" _jesus christ._ "

  
minho grumbled and flipped himself over so he was facing the window. he brought the shirt up to his nose again. it was true that the remains of jonghyun's scent in the shirt was why minho wore it all the time. and the coffee stain had earned him a coffee date alone with jonghyun that day to make up for the shirt. it was one of minho's most precious memories. he'd laughed a lot that day and so had jonghyun.

  
minho remembered the way his heart beat when jonghyun smiled at him at the end of the day, thanking him for the lovely time he'd had. it was an odd yet pleasantly ticklish feeling. he remembered having the sudden urge to pull jonghyun into his arms while they stood under the little tree in front of the cafe. he wondered what it would feel like if he kept jonghyun in an embrace much longer than normal.

  
should he have done it after all? he was never really sure. he could never guess what might ensue afterwards. but he liked to imagine.

  
" _minho._ "

  
"hm."

  
" _i need to go now._ "

  
"ok."

  
" _is that all?_ " jonghyun asked.

  
"what are you talking about? what else is there?"

  
" _you're really just going to see me off with an 'ok'?_ "

  
"fine. ok, bye." minho grunted. "there. happy?"

  
" _what's the matter with you?_ " jonghyun was clearly irritated by minho's sudden change of tone.

  
"nothing."

  
" _bullshit,_ " jonghyun snapped. he sounded pretty sexy when he swore (but minho would never admit it; he'd give him yet another way to one-up himself if he did.)

  
"don't worry about me. just go. you're late." minho said with a sigh. "i don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

  
" _well fuck that_ ," jonghyun said, " _looks like big papa j needs to have the belt ready when i get back up. because i'm not leaving til i know what's bothering you._ "

  
minho breathed shakily and shook his head, trying his hardest to keep everything tied down in his stomach in a neat knot.

  
"i'm just mad."

  
" _why?_ "

  
"because. i just don't want you to fucking go, okay? i never wanted you to fucking go." minho's voice wavered. it was clear he was holding back a tear or two. there was a short moment of silence before jonghyun spoke up.

  
" _i don't want to go either. but it's kind of a commitment now. i'd expect you to understand._ "

  
"yeah, yeah. you're the fucking moon." minho smiled despite himself. "excuse me for not being a heavenly body floating in space and not knowing better."

  
" _it's actually a really nice job,_ " jonghyun remarked with a small laugh. " _pay's good, free accommodation, amazing view…and you wanna know the best part about it all?_ "

  
"what?" minho asked, genuinely curious.

  
" _i get to spend my days off with my favorite person doing my favorite thing-- singing._ "

  
minho gasped slightly and then smiled, feeling his face get a bit warm. his heart jumped in his chest, akin to the way it did on that day of their coffee date.

  
" _i'll always be with you, minho._ " jonghyun said softly. minho could tell he was now leaning over him; his voice had grown closer to the taller man's ear.

 

" _but only if you want me to._ "

  
"and i do want you to. you're everything to me." minho reached his hand out and slowly swept the air, as if to stroke jonghyun's face.

 

"i need you with me."

  
" _i do too._ "

  
"then stay."

jonghyun chuckled softly. minho felt a group of fingertips brushing across the short hairs on his forehead. he found himself melting into the unexpected contact; pure bliss running through his veins in place of blood. jonghyun's touch was warm, as always. even if minho couldn't see the fingers gently caressing every inch of his face, he knew they were jonghyun's. he knew jonghyun's touch by heart.

 _could we stay like this forever?_ , minho thought. entrapped in this moment filled with a million words & a million feelings & a million dreams lingering in the small space between a body and a soul, and yet,

nothing could be said. nothing had to be said.

and that was the best part.

minho felt a delicate whisper tickle his ear. he held his breath.

 

“ _shall I give you The Blessings of The Heavens?_ ”

 

minho frowned in confusion.

“what the fuck are 'the blessings of the heavens'? “

he heard jonghyun sigh in exasperation.

“ _for fucks sake, ming, can you shut up and not ruin the moment for once?_ ”

minho scoffed. “ 's not like the moment's gonna get you nominated for a fucking oscar.”

an abrupt wave of numbness surged throughout minho's body as a ferocious gust of wind stormed in through the window. he felt as if he'd fly right off the mattress but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle. his eyes snapped shut at the fear of his entire world falling apart right before them.

“ _ming. open your eyes._ ”

minho hesitated, the wind getting stronger, licking his face in nasty cold stripes and producing the most spine-chilling noises.

“no. i can't. i'm scared.” he replied shakily. he wanted to shake his head but his sudden state of paralysis wouldn't let him. even so, he felt the wind was bound to whisk him away at any given moment.

“ _i said open your eyes, minho_.” jonghyun demanded again.

“jonghyun...” the name came off his tongue as nothing more than a voiceless squeak.

minho squeezed his eyelids together even harder until finally letting go and giving into the voice beckoning him to look it's way.

the wind stopped as soon as the air hit the glass of his eyes once more. his breaths got heavier. everything was completely still. too still.

the curtain that was fiercely batting against the wind just a few moments ago, had now stopped in it's movement midair. nothing was moving. there was no sound to be heard anymore in the slightest.

it seemed to minho that time had stopped.

he had to blink a few times before he could make sense of what he was looking at exactly. he didn't understand how he was now looking at a face, let alone this particular face.

jonghyun's face. staring right back at him. the large, sparkly brown eyes tapping into minho's heartstrings and pulling them, one by one.

his smile, that seemed to be much more brighter now than he'd remembered. jonghyun was chuckling now and sure enough, his eyes disappeared into the smile and all his teeth were bared. just what minho was used to seeing.

 

" _you glad that you finally opened your eyes?_ "

 

minho's mouth was gaping slightly. he felt like something had pierced his chest.

it was jonghyun.

jonghyun was in front of him. he could see him, all of him, so clearly. and whenever his smile widened, the air around him glowed.

it was beautiful.

it was a dream. one that minho refused to wake up from.

" _time to say goodbye one more time._ " jonghyun whispered, the dimples forming in both his cheeks as he smiled.

minho couldn't bring himself to say a word. he began to get up from his mattress, but found he was still paralyzed. jonghyun shushed him and laid his palm on the taller man's chest, easing him to remain in his place. minho felt the pain in his chest lift the moment jonghyun's fingertips struck the fabric of his shirt.

" _lay still, big man,_ " jonghyun cooed, as he arched himself over minho.

he lowered his face so it was just above minho's. minho gulped as his eyes darted, taking in every inch of jonghyun's face. he then began mindlessly counting his eyelashes. he didn't know what else to do.

before minho knew it, jonghyun was delicately pressing his lips against his forehead.

sweetly, softly, as if he were kissing a child, minho thought, or moreso how his mother would kiss him as a child. it was such a warm, inviting feeling, and it was spreading throughout him along with the adrenaline from the moment.

" _The Stars' Blessing,_ " said jonghyun.

he smiled before he moved down to minho's right cheek. he planted another soft kiss right in the middle of it. minho's breath hitched. he was a mess on the inside.

" _The Sun's Blessing._ "

the smaller man then moved over to minho's left cheek, kissing it just as softly as well. minho let out the slightest (and very unexpected) moan and jonghyun snickered.

" _whoa there, cowboy, i'm not even done yet!_ " he remarked playfully, looking down at an extremely embarrassed minho.

" _that was The Moon's Blessing,_ " jonghyun said, his eyes growing soft as he stroked minho's left cheek.

minho was unable to form a proper word in edgewise. he could only stare ahead in disbelief. his face was growing warm in all the spots jonghyun had kissed, and his fingers under the comforter trembling. he watched as jonghyun drew closer to his face once more. he still couldn't move.

it took a few good seconds for the static in minho's eyes & mind to lift for him to realize that his lips had just been taken captive by jonghyun's lips. an electrical force like no other shot through minho's entire being, travelling down to his stomach and rebounding once more. the hairs on his neck stood on end & his eyelids fluttered shut once more as jonghyun slowly tilted his head, the two still united in their fantastical kiss.

it was in that moment minho realized his temporary paralysis had finally lifted, and almost automatically, his hands crept up to jonghyun's face. his fingers brushed softly over the fuzzy hair on the other man's cheeks as he cradled his face, the kiss never breaking.

minho couldn't think about anything but this. this right now. the flavour of jonghyun's lips, which savoured of something fresh and sweet with a spicy twang. spearmint, perhaps? did they have spearmint up there? whatever it was, minho loved it.

and as jonghyun kissed minho, he'd push harder on his lips and then gently relax them, moving upwards. it was as if he was drawing out little pieces of minho, something like a vampire sucking a virgin's blood, but not quite.

jonghyun's kiss was ethereal.

jonghyun was ethereal. he was an entire galaxy.

and minho wanted to be part of this galaxy forever. he wanted the moon to sing to him & kiss him like this all the time. he wanted more of The Heavens' Blessings. he loved this. he couldn't get enough. he'd never have enough.

and when he and jonghyun finally parted lips, minho found himself heavy. he exhaled like it took every last ounce of his soul to do so. he didn't want this, whatever it was, to end. it was just too good, too relaxing, too mindblowing, too much of everything all at once.

and he was just too sleepy.

he shifted slightly and looked at jonghyun once more, his eyelids getting droopy as he took in every inch of the man's sharp face.

brown eyes.

button nose.

dimples.

plump lips.

white hair.

and a lopsided smile so bright that for the 1000th time, it made sense to minho that jonghyun was the moon.

"so...who's blessing was that?" minho mumbled ever so slightly, the slumber taking over him.

jonghyun chuckled and delicately poked minho's lips with a single finger. minho smiled.

" _that,_ " the smaller man whispered with a wink, " _was just for good measure._ "

minho felt his lips grow warm along with his smile. he was over the moon--

under the moon right now, to be exact.

jonghyun moved away from minho's bed and walked over to the window, minho's eyes never leaving him despite how badly they needed to shut themselves. he watched the smaller man's figure disappear slowly into the dark, leaving nothing but a silhouette outlined in brilliantly bright white moonbeams.

jonghyun snapped his fingers loudly. the wind began howling once more and he laughed.

" _that's my ride here, then._ " he chirped from upon the windowsill. " _i'm probably gonna get my ass deep-fried for almost breaking curfew but y'know, this is worth it._ "

"hey, send them my deepest apologies in advance, won't you?" minho remarked smugly. "tell them next time, you'll be too busy sucking my dick to worry about curfew."

" _ay papi,_ " jonghyun purred sarcastically, " _that a threat or an offer?_ "

minho smirked.

"why not both? i'm generous."

" _a generous cuck,_ " jonghyun countered matter-of-factly, " _that just so happens to have me head-over-heels over for him. and his dick._ "

the two burst into a fit of laughter, the dark gusts of wind being polluted by their hair-raising snorts and cackles.

minho blinked slowly and smiled, waving towards the window.

"thank you for tonight, jjong." he said quietly. "you did really well. i'm going to have a great sleep because of you."

jonghyun chuckled in reply. he'd become unseen to minho's eyes once again, but it was okay. minho knew he was there. he knew he was smiling that toothy smile.

" _don't forget to get some new roses,_ " he called, " _can't keep that vase empty, remember._ "

"hey, can i get lilies instead?" minho yawned.

" _hell no,_ " jonghyun said after a pause, " _lilies are ugly as fuck._ "

minho chuckled and wrapped himself with his comforter once more, snug and tight.

and when the clock struck half past 12

another gust of wind came and went, and so did jonghyun.

and it really was okay.

because when minho finally fell hostage to his sleep,

he knew that the bright, beautiful ball in the night sky watching over would always be with him, always singing him to sleep.

he knew jonghyun was his moon.

\--------------------

_**end.** ****_

 

 


End file.
